Having a Little bit of Faith
by niteowl-gal
Summary: God and joan meet up and adam sees them, something horrible happens...updated: Joan got hit by a car and is now in the hospital. Chapter 4 is up, Please Review!
1. Just Believe in Me

Story: Having a Little bit of Faith  
  
Chapter 1: just believe me  
  
Author: niteowl_gal. aka hgill  
  
Disclaimer: Joan and Adam and anyone else from Joan of arcadia are not mine but Barbara Hall the only person that is mine is Jared.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan to meet him in the park and believe in him, Adam gets the wrong impression. Joan goes after him but something goes horribly wrong.  
  
Pairings: Joan and Adam for now  
  
Author's note: My second story, I hope u like it... its kinda out there but it came to me as I woke up at noon and its gonna be in chapters, please reviews  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JandA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was so important that I had to meet you this late? And at the park? You know my dad's a cop and he would freak if I was here alone. Not to mention I had to break a date with Adam and tell him I wasn't feeling well, which you know is a lie" Joan said.  
  
"Joan I never said u had to lie to Adam that was your decision, and your not alone you're with me."  
  
"Oh well that's true, but Adam and I just started dating I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he might think I didn't want to go out with him and that I don't like him, if I said 'oh sorry Adam I have to break our date just because'" she said.  
  
God smiled at Joan but he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.  
  
"What? Well what is my next assignment what do I have to do know, and it better be easy!"  
  
"You don't have to do anything Joan, you know that, free will."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Well???"  
  
"I want you to listen to Jared and help him through what he is going through and try to forgive him."  
  
"OH yeah that is so EASY!, first of all I don't know who this person is what did he do and HOW DO I FIND HIM??? You know I said easy and this is not easy", she said throwing her arms up in frustration  
  
"God!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Haha you know I was doing it again, taking your name is vain."  
  
"Joan don't worry it will all come together soon, just remember what I said"  
  
"Heh, Great, Just Great. Well is that it? cause I am gonna call Adam maybe I can salvage this date or have a phone date", is there a such thing? she asked her self  
  
At a distance a young man stood on the sidewalk when he saw two people he walked into the Park and he saw a young man, who looked familiar and girl, who he cared deeply about, together having a conversation in front of a large tree. But what happened next, he couldn't believe it. He felt the anger and sadness and betrayal come from someone he cared about. He couldn't tear his eyes away and continued to watch...  
  
Okay is it good or bad? Please review and let me know I will post the next shocking chapter's lol as soon as I get a few reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Look Both Ways

Chapter 2: Look Both Ways  
  
Author: me, niteowlgal  
  
Disclaimer: Joan and Adam and anyone else from Joan of arcadia are not mine but Barbara Hall's, I wish Adam was mine (  
  
Summary: God tells Joan to meet him in the park and believe in him, Adam gets the wrong impression. Joan goes after him but something goes horribly wrong.  
  
Pairings: Joan and Adam  
  
A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed you guys are the best and I am attempting this even though my computers messed lol. Its kinda short but I promise next chapter will be a little longer. Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to those people who read and the reviewers...sych77, adam on the mind, magical turkey, and jane and adam – he didn't see anything too bad lol. Thanks guys I appreciate all feedback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Joan and CBG/Adam ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just one more thing Joan" said God.  
  
"Yeah what, you don't want me to get more milk or bread or something do you? Uh...You don't right?"  
  
God laughed and replied no. Then he stepped forward and hugged Joan and whispered "don't be afraid and have faith in me, it will all be okay."  
  
Joan had never hugged God before and she couldn't explain how it felt, but she trusted God in and to what he had said to her in that moment. She softly whispered "I do have faith".  
  
A few seconds later which in turn felt much longer the embrace broke and God said goodbye and left to wherever he went to, he turned one last time and said "don't worry Joan whatever happens next know that I am beside you, always."  
  
Ok that was kinda cryptic she said to herself. I better get out of here before mom and dad freak she told herself.  
  
She pulled her jacket closer, it was still a little chilly at night, despite the fact it was now spring in Maryland. As she continued to walk she saw someone standing in the distance in fact he was pretty close. Joan's instincts told her to fight or flight, she was prepared to run or scream (her dad had told her a lot about how to protect her self). Joan silently prayed that this wasn't what God had meant. She felt something hard in her pocket and suddenly remembered she had a mini flashlight. She turned it on and making sure the person knew she saw them she flashed it to get a better view, just in case. As the light shone in the persons face, she realized she had nothing to worry about it was Adam wearing his hoodie.  
  
"Hey Adam, what's up what are u doing here? When he didn't reply she asked "What's wrong did something happen?"  
  
Adam could not believe what Jane was doing, acting as if she didn't know, he saw everything! How could she act so innocent?  
  
He finally spoke up, "I thought u weren't feeling well Joan. I thought that we were together now, but that was all a lie you don't even like me or not as much as that other guy the same one that you were at the party with."  
  
"Adam there anything between us you have to trust me, that was just a friend and he needed me... to help him out and do something for him."  
  
"Yeah right Joan, I saw you hugging him and it sure didn't look so friendly or remotely look like a friend problem. You know what Joan I can't handle this right now forget it" and he walked away, "bye Joan".  
  
Oh no! he said Joan and not Jane. Adam has to know that he's the only guy I'm interested in, and we just got together I can't let him go now.  
  
"Adam don't leave you have to let me explain", Joan said as she ran onto the sidewalk. Adam quickly crossed the street. Joan ran after him, "Adam, Adam wait, Adam!" She ran onto the street following him, without looking to see if any cars were coming.  
  
All of the sudden out of nowhere she heard a loud roaring sound and bright lights hit her so fast in the face blinding her. "ADAM", she screamed. Joan tried to move out of the way, the lights were to strong and it was too late the vehicle came at a strong force and so quickly that it hit Joan.  
  
Joan screamed as her body was tossed on to the hood of the car and than her body flew off the car and her head hit hard on the pavement, she had never felt so weak and in such pain. She tried to call out for Adam but she could barely speak and then everything went dark as she became unconscious.  
  
Alright I know it's a cliffy but please read and review and let me no if it was good or sucky and if I should continue. The next chapter will take awhile because I really need to study for my psych exam and I won't have a chance to finish of the third chapter for awhile but I promise to asap to update. Please review and read!!! 


	3. A Weak Pulse

Warning there are swear words in here.  
  
Chapter 3: A Weak Pulse  
  
Author: me, niteowlgal  
  
Disclaimer: Joan and Adam and anyone else from Joan of arcadia are not mine but Barbara Hall's, I wish Adam was mine : ) and new character that is mine, for now known as young guy.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan to meet him in the park and believe in him, Adam gets the wrong impression. Joan goes after him but something goes horribly wrong. ~ by know she has been hit by a car  
  
Pairings: Joan and Adam  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading folks, and please review again and anyone know what beta is and how I can get it to help my stories? Also I have little idea where I am going with this so bear with me while I take time. I hope this isn't a story that turns out crappy in the ending lol. and I think this chapter is kinda short, sorry. I'll try harder next time, for sure. I am gonna watch like Chicago hope and ER, and stuff to get the medical jargon. Please review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~My Jane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam had turned around after he heard Jane screaming his name he was about to tell her to forget it and leave him alone. But then he heard her heart wrenching scream and what he saw next shocked him. He ran onto the street and tried to save her but it was too late he couldn't get to her time. Jane was gone.  
  
Adam in disbelief ran over to Jane, who was in front of the stopped vehicle and prayed she was alive Adam got to Joan. "Jane can you hear me, are you okay, talk to me?"  
  
He carefully touched her head and put his hands under her head after making sure her neck or anything was broken, he felt something warm, which of course was blood; his hand was covered in her blood her head must of hit and was bleeding. He checked her pulse to make sure she was alive, he felt a faint pulse. Her beautiful was face was bruised and cut and he couldn't even tell if the rest of her was okay, and new it was best not to move her more. He just prayed she was ok.  
  
"This is all my fault I am so sorry Jane", but of course she couldn't respond since she was unconscious. He had to get her help fast or God knows what would happen to her.  
  
"Someone call 911 he screamed into the street not wanting to leave Jane by herself he just hoped some one heard him." There were houses all around and Joan's house was not too far away.  
  
"Help someone help me, Please, Help!!!"  
  
All of the sudden the driver of the car stepped out, a young male around their age probably a year or two older, he was tall especially considering the fact that Adam was on the ground with Jane. He had green eyes and black hair it was hard to tell since it was night. He looked so shocked and in disbelief he struggled to ask "is she okay?"  
  
Adam couldn't believe this jerk, couldn't he see she wasn't okay, he fucken ran over her! How was she supposed to be doing? He knew yelling at him wouldn't help Jane now so he responded back "with do u have a friggen cell phone? Go get help before she dies! Hurry up Yo"  
  
"Yeah I got a cell phone, uhh... I'll call 911" said the young driver, and reported Joan's condition and what had happened. As he made the call. Adam tried to talk to Joan hoping she could hear him and wake up but she stayed out of it. Adam wanted to pound the driver so badly he could feel the rage inside him and knew if Jane died, that guy would have a lot to answer to, he couldn't handle loosing another woman in his life, especially one he loved so much.  
  
Faint siren sounds were heard they were approaching. The fire police and ambulance came, and soon the cops came. The paramedics and fire fighters all surrounded him and told him to move out the way so they could help her but Adam lingered by, not wanting to leave her. As soon as they had Jane on the stretcher and hooked up to all those machines and getting prepared to put her in the ambulance, they heard a loud shout.  
  
"Wait!" it was detective Girardi, Joan's father, he had just arrived and found it was his baby girl who had been hurt and could potentially die. He walked over the stretcher he in utter shock, as could be seen on his face. He started to cry and whispered to Joan that it would be okay. "Your daddy's hear with you now baby, it will be all be okay, don't you worry I'll protect you."  
  
"Excuse me sir but you daughter is very critical and we need to get her to the hospital right away" said one of the paramedics.  
  
"Of course, please hurry you have to save her". As the got ready again to put her in Joan the ambulance it suddenly dawned on Will that someone had done this to her, where is that bastard that hit my baby girl, where is he I'll kill that fucken idiot!"  
  
As the young man tried to hide, and everyone moving away from him, a loud pitch beeping sound started. All of the sudden the monitored hooked up to Joan that showed her heart beat, started to flat-line, she was slipping away from them...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yes I love cliffies, no I don't, I hate em but I do it cause I want people to read it and Review!!! Thanks for reading and yes I am evil because of the cliffies but don't worry about it. I have no idea where this story is going. If I can get 5 reviews I think I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Alright I hope you liked it and thanks again. Okay back to studying it's almost 2 30 am urghh...: ( 


	4. Do Something!

Story: **Having a little bit of Faith**  
  
**Chapter 4: Do Something!  
**  
Date: June 18, 2004  
  
Author: NiteowlGal  


Disclaimer: Everyone in this chapter is from Joan of arcadia except for the nameless doctor, he's mine for now. Joa belongs to Barbara hall. That lucky woman.  
  
Summary: God tells Joan to meet him in the park and believe in him, Adam gets the wrong impression. Joan goes after him but something goes horribly wrong. by know she has been hit by a car, and they are trying to save her.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading folks, and please review again. I am so so so so SORRY for not posting faster and writing but I am in summer school. I started to write this only because I have a writers block and I have to write an essay on death and the three stages of adulthood. Yahoo. Its due like in less then a week now. I must finish it or I will go crazy. When summer school is over I will for sure write more and update often. Thank you again for all those who reviewed and those who asked me to update I heard ya lol. And oh cliffie at the end, I actually hate them but I don't know what to write so it turns into a cliff hanger lol.  
  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope this is a little longer. I don't think it is but next time I will try. And also I really suck at med. Terms so some of it might not make sense, but I think it should. Just a little warning lol.  
  
Alright I must thank all these reviewers before I go on with the story.  
  
HandsOff - yeah this one has a pg rating lol and thanks for requisting for me to hurry up, you reminded me lol, so I did.  
  
Debby, Baby face 7000, csisk8rchica, gqfan4life11 – I continued u guys lol  
  
maigain, sych77- sorry guys the cliffies are back, so sorry (  
  
Krista Kat – sorry it sucked so much, I remember when I started this I was doing a lot of school stuff. I suck at grammar and thanks for saying that the story line was good. I guess u can't win em all. Thanks for reviewing though and I didn't email u and yell back lol so that's good. I'll try to limit the mistakes, I really suck at editing.  
  
L , jane and adam, mackenzie925, sar, megan, Magical Turkey, Moonlit- Jeannie and Sam, I hope I didn't forget anyone. Thanks guys for reviewing it really means a lot for me, they were all good reviews except one, thanks guys

* * *

Chapter 4

"Do something both Will and Adam shouted to the paramedics."  
  
The Paramedics were already on it, trying to get the crash cart ready to shock Joan's heart. "Clear" and they shocked her, her body jumped from the shock. Still it was flat- lining and they amped the voltage and tried again "clear," Joan's body jumped again and this time her heartbeat came back, though it was very weak.  
  
"That's it we have to get her to Arcadia General. Will someone be coming with us?"  
  
"I will," both Adam and Will said.  
  
"Detective Girardi, you have to let me go. I love her so much and I can't loose her, please let me be with her, plus you need to tell Mrs. Girardi"  
  
Oh God Helen! I don't know Adam, she is my baby girl it feels wrong to not be with her."  
  
But the look on Adam's face told him how he felt and that Adam should go, he would be there following her ambulance and he would call Helen from the car.  
  
"Alright son, go ahead take good care of her and let her know that we are all here for her"  
  
"Thank you and I will," Adam said. He quickly got in, the ambulance turned on the sirens, and raced to the hospital with Will right behind them.

Later on in the hospital.  
  
Everyone was gathered around in the waiting room. Helen and Will, Luke, Kevin and of course Adam. Even Grace was there. They were all waiting for the surgery to be over.  
  
They had been told that Joan had: a broken arm and a sprained her wrist and had several fractures. Because the car hit her with such force they weren't sure if she would be able to walk. But she did have a broken leg on top of it. She also had a few cracked ribs. And of course the worst part was that it was very likely that she could have some head/ brain injuries. She was bleeding a lot when she was hit because her head had it the road so hard. And they couldn't be sure until they had arrived at the hospital if there was internal bleeding. However Joan was lucky that her face was intact, she probably had several bruises and cuts but they weren't too severe. They weren't sure if her vision was affected or that her voice was okay it was 50/50.  
  
It had been hours since it happened, and Adam felt as every minute passed he was closer to losing Joan. The pain of possibly losing her because of his stupid jealousy was killing him inside, he would give anything for her to be okay.  
  
"Adam, Grace are you sure you don't want to go home and rest? We will call u as soon as the doctor come and gives the results." Said Helen.  
  
A uncertain and shaky voice replied "Yeah kids Joan will be okay, don't you worry... she has to be", said Will.  
  
"No I am not living Jane, Mrs. Girardi. I have to be with her I can't leave her now, besides there is no way I could rest if I went home."  
  
"Me too. I'm not leaving either", said grace. "I want to make sure she is okay."  
  
"Okay" said Helen, "just make sure to call your parents and tell them you might be staying here for a while".  
  
Just as she said that. The doctor appeared, and no one could tell by looking at him if Joan was alive or dead. He had that expressionless look but yet a trusting and supporting feel to him.  
  
Everyone got up as he approached them.  
  
Before the doctor even got a chance to say a word, Helen and asked in a demanding and tearful voice the question they all wanted to know, "is Joan okay? Is she alive?"  
  
The doctor looked down at the floor and cleared his throat, he looked up at all of them with a sympathetic expression and said...

* * *

all right guys review and sorry for the cliffie don't worry nothing to evil planned yet. Unless I fail summer school or something when I update next time, then prepare your hearts lol. I'll try to update again asap. I hope it makes sense its kinda like 1 am. Alright, peace out. : ) 


End file.
